


These Halcyon Days

by la_muerta



Series: Nephilim Falls [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Fluff, M/M, Outtakes, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: "Raphael, Madzie doesn't know to to swim!"Raphael rolled his eyes and ignored Simon, nimble fingers fanning out and shuffling a pack of playing cards until Simon came right up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder."Madzie doesn't know how to swim!""What do you expect me to do about it?" Raphael asked, annoyed.***A short scene between Simon, Raphael, and Madzie set in the universe ofLove Is A Gamble, but you don't necessarily need to have read the main fic.





	These Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentioned that I feel bad about not being able to properly explore the other relationships in the fic because my story is told from Magnus and Alec's POV. I did an out-take/missing scene for Izzy/Maia, so this one is for Simon/Raphael. Set during the events of Chapter 14 in the main fic.

 

"What do you mean you don't know how to swim? Raphael, Madzie doesn't know to to swim!"

Raphael rolled his eyes and ignored Simon, nimble fingers fanning out and shuffling a pack of playing cards until Simon came right up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Madzie doesn't know how to swim!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Raphael asked, annoyed. "Ask Magnus to teach her, or the Sheriff. Besides, I believe most people in this country go through life not knowing how to swim, especially the womenfolk."

"But it's such a useful skill."

" _You_ teach her then."

"I don't know how to swim."

"You-" Raphael turned around huffily to face Simon. "You don't know how to swim?" 

"Never had the opportunity to learn, nor anyone to teach me," Simon shrugged. "It's a fine day out, Raphael. We could even take a picnic out with us to the creek."

"A picnic?" Madzie asked, perking up. 

" _Dios mío_ ," Raphael sighed.

 

 

It was a clear day, the sun warm on their backs as they splashed in the cool waters of the creek. Simon had ended up only sitting by the side with his legs dangling in the water, watching them and insisting that Raphael should concentrate on teaching Madzie first. 

After, Raphael was aware of Simon's eyes on his back as he shrugged out of his wet things, but decided not to comment on it.

Simon had packed fresh bread from Lydia, cabbage rolls filled with venison and rice from the eating establishment at the hotel, and sarsaparilla to drink. Simon and Madzie ate and talked and laughed, and after the three of them had polished off most of their picnic, Simon picked up his banjo and played for Madzie while she held her skirts up and skipped around them. Raphael recognised the cheerful tune - they'd heard it in one of the saloons on the way out here to Nephilim Falls, a song the folk who were against the Prohibition had taken up to rile the temperance movement. Simon must have picked it up without any conscious effort, as it usually was with him and music.

  

_If all the folks in Adam's race_  
_Were gathered together in one place,_  
_I'd let them go without a tear_  
_Before I'd part from you, my dear_

_Ha, ha, ha, you and me,_  
_Little brown jug, don't I love thee!_   
_Ha, ha, ha, you and me,_  
_Little brown jug, don't I love thee!_

 

"You'd best not let Maryse Lightwood hear little Madzie singing that, or she'll come around with her group of temperance folk and make our lives hell," Raphael said wryly.

"Oh no," Simon said with wide eyes, then turned to Madzie. "Don't tell your Nana we taught you that song, alright?" 

"I promise I won't tell Nana," Madzie agreed readily.

"We need to seal that with the secret pinkie finger shake," Simon declared, sticking out his little finger. 

Madzie giggled and stuck hers out as well. 

"Raphael, you have to do it too! It's a sacred covenant amongst everyone present," Simon insisted. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse, but Simon was smiling at him, and if Raphael had one weakness, it was the fear that one day he would do something that caused that smile to dim. He heaved a sigh and stuck out his little finger with ill humour, and allowed Simon and Madzie to coil theirs around his.

 

 

Tired out from her swim and the dancing, and pleasantly full from the picnic lunch, Madzie soon dozed off on Simon's folded up jacket. They had moved into the shade, and it was rather peaceful sitting and listening to the creek gurgling softly, and the birds and little critters calling and scampering in the woods behind them. Simon was quietly strumming his banjo - nonsense chords, cheerful fragments of melody.

They were all alone, and not likely to be spotted by anyone from the town. Another man might have taken the opportunity to kiss the man they loved, knowing that they need not fear judgment or discovery; but because Raphael was Raphael, he did not. 

Instead, he smiled at Simon - not one of the sardonic grins that he sometimes favoured people when they tried to make a joke around him, but a simple tilt of his lips that hopefully said all the things he didn't know how to tell Simon. And Simon's face lit up, as if Raphael had just declared his love. 

And perhaps he had.


End file.
